


Fairy Princess in Disguise

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Two Pussies, Vaginal Fingering, Wings, fairy wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Merlin knows what feels good to him, and he knows who he wants to have do it to him. His magic fills in the rest.





	Fairy Princess in Disguise

The plates of his wings slowly unfolded from his skin, microscopic and thin but impenetrable like dragon scales, the long delicate tendrils peeling away from his arms and legs, where they were hidden as a tattoo most of the time. As they curled off his body, the butterfly-like fairy wings displayed a glowing iridescence, the magic from them crackling through him. He moaned as the tips detached fully from his wrists, watching the rest of their lengths, wound around his arms for months on end, slowly unwound and freed themselves from captivity.

  
Merlin touched himself as his pleasure built. He never unfolded his wings all the way -- at least, he had not done so in years -- but just the delicate tips unfurling was always enough to drag him over the edge of ecstasy. This time, since Merlin was tucked into a hidden widow’s walk on one of the roofs of the castle, he had all the time and space that Camelot could offer him.

  
His wings shone brighter in the night sky, reflecting the light of the moon and stars and refracting it all around him, making a gorgeously magical scene. Excited and energized, Merlin stripped off his old trousers, leaving him in the ornate chastity belt accessible only to his own magic. He moaned loudly as one of the tendrils of his unique starburst wings rolled off his lower leg. As its sibling followed suit, Merlin’s magic sprung his chastity belt. Merlin shoved a finger into his needy cunt, finding his g-spot as he sank to his knees and gasped in delight.

  
On his other calf, another piece of his wing unfolded, and a finger from his other hand found his clitoris, rubbing it aggressively. Merlin’s desperation only heightened as more of his gossamer wings revealed themselves, and his second cunt ached for attention. He could not get the proper angle for it alone, and began to whine in distress. Even still, Merlin was getting close. It began to burn and hurt as his orgasm drew close and a knot formed low in his gut, but he loved every second of it, and needed more.

  
He screamed in ecstasy as he squirted, his clitoris throbbing from the stimulation, and fell onto his forearms. Not even a sixth of his massive wings had been unleashed. Even though Merlin was exhausted, he reached a finger to his backside, determined to fuck his second pussy from behind, and fought the burn of overstimulation to get inside himself.

  
That finish took a long time, Merlin panting and shaking and moaning at his wings’ sensitivity to being freed, while two fingers worked at his second g-spot for the paradise he so craved. He squirted again, sobbing out a, _“Yes!”_ as his legs gave out and he crumbled to the roof. As each of his starburst-wing digits were wrapped around his limbs several times, having his entire front draped across the stone left little room for them to unwind, meaning Merlin had plenty of time to come down from his high before the pleasure-pain began again.

  
Merlin made sure his legs were completely free from his wings before settling down into a spread position on the roof, a hand on his nipple and a hand on his vulva, and he watched the stars twinkle as a third orgasm came on.

  
“Yes, _uhhhhh--_ ” he could hardly breathe-- _“ah ah ah!”_ His mind reached out as his cunts began to beg for attention; it reached for the one person Merlin wanted to touch his pussy the most. It felt filthy to say his name, which was most of the reason why he did so. _“Ar-Ar-Arthur!!!!”_ Without prompt, Merlin’s magic became Arthur’s calloused, confident fingers, swiftly claiming his cunts and touching both g-spots at once. He choked out a sob and rubbed his clit faster.

  
It became his tongue, exploring, tracing, tasting, loving.

  
Faster. More. “Arthur! _Arthur!! **ARTHUR!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”_

  
Squirt.

  
And his wings were only halfway open.

  
“Please, _Arthur, more--”_

  
_“Touch me!”_

  
_“Ah ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--”_

  
_“ **Ahhhhh~** ”_

  
Squirt.

  
Squirt.

  
His cunts throbbed as Not-Arthur’s fingers continued their perfect torture, Merlin’s nipple permanently bruised by that point, his clitoris practically rubbed raw. Arthur’s tongue returned. Merlin noticed there were actual tears streaming down his face, but could not pull his hands away from his body for long enough to wipe them away.

  
“ _Ohh-oh-ohhhhhh_ my god, _Arthur_ , please, _please_ , I… l-lo--” there was no one there to hear him say it. _“I love you!”_ shrieked Merlin, squirting again. Most of his wings had finally been unfolded, but the patches on his back were the largest and slowest to remove. He took both of his hands and pushed fingers into his cunts, ready for the intense climaxes this would bring him.

  
_“Ahh ahhhh oh my -- fuck, god, oh -- oh please --”_

  
His magic created Arthur’s mouth to suckle his clitoris, and he squirted just like that. And again. And again. Merlin could feel his consciousness draining, but his fingers never stopped moving. Not-Arthur pressed his own fingers in next to Merlin’s, getting his g-spots with perfect accuracy as his mouth bore down on Merlin’s burning clit.

  
Squirt.

  
Squirt.

  
“Give -- _god, please_ \-- give me more! _Arthur! **ARTHUR!** ”_

  
Squirt.

 

Squirt.

  
_“ **AHHHHHH!** ”_

  
That was the last orgasm he would milk out of himself in one night -- and, to be fair, he had managed plenty already. Merlin collapsed onto the cold stone roof, his flushed skin blessedly cooled by it. Immediately his wings began to reattach to his back as best as they could, but that feeling was nothing at all orgasmic. Rather, it soothed Merlin, lulling him into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> by 'tendrils' i mean the long graceful parts on the ends of some fancy butterfly wings, although his wings are in a unique burst pattern unlike any real butterfly, and look sort of like either stars or maybe fingers, if you can visualize it better that way. Also, they are not short. Merlin has about a fourteen-foot wingspan if he spreads them outwards, although they naturally aim more up.


End file.
